Things That Ruin Toadsgiving!
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: In this spoof of Things That Ruin Thanksgiving by Ryan Higa, Toads mess up their hoiliday: Toadsgiving. It might not be my best writing, but at least it's funny. So, are you ready to see the spoof?


**Thanksgiving is near, and Nigahiga (aka Ryan Higa) is one of my favorite Youtubers. I've seen most of his videos (except a few, like the Censorship one because I don't like when people make a big deal about swearing in entertainment…), and this is a parody of one of them. Things that Ruin Thanksgiving is being parodied into "Things That Ruin Toadsgiving"! Let's do this!**

Toad walked into the door holding a chicken. He was getting food for Toadsgiving, a special holiday in Toad Town. As he approached Toadette, she was crossing her arms with dissatisfaction.

"Toad, why did you get a chicken instead of a turkey?" asked Toadette.

"Oh, right, I was worried the turkeys were going to be extinct, so I got a chicken instead! Isn't it amazing?"

Toadette sighed and did a facepalm. "Who told you they were becoming extinct?"

"Ummm…my mind?" he answered.

_Things that ruin Toadsgiving!_

Toad, Toadbert, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and Dr. Toadley were watching Toadsgiving football on the TV. When dinner was finally ready, Toadette called them.

"Toad, dinner's ready!"

When the team got a touchdown, the Toads cheered at their victory. Toadette heard the cheers and knew she didn't invite any Toads.

"Toad, did you invite random Toads again?!"

Nervous, Toad ordered them to hide in random places.

"Come on, hide, or else she'll find you!" he whispered.

_Things that ruin Toadsgiving!_

"Toadsworth, why did you invite Bedsmith here?" asked Princess Peach.

She was on her bed looking at Toadsworth and Bedsmith. Toadsworth giggled sheepishly for a bit and blushed.

"Princess, he's coming for Toadsgiving! Didn't you hear that Dreambert put a restraining order on him?"

Peach opened her eyes wide with surprise, but soon joy. "Call Bowser, I think he has a new person to kidnap,"

_Things that ruin Toadsgiving!_

Dr. Mario came into Dr. Toadley's house while holding odd mushrooms in his arms. Confused, Dr. Toadley pointed at the mushrooms.

"Do I know what those are? No I don't. I asked for mashed potatoes,"

"Mashed potatoes?" he wondered, "Ohhh, I thought you said weird mushrooms from a salesman in Dimble Woods!"

_Things that Ruin Toadsgiving!_

"Toad, can I talk to you?" asked Toadette.

Toad came into the room and sat on the couch with Toadette. "I'm listening…"

"I can't do Toadsgiving because I have do be in many fan fictions. I'm so sorry, can you handle it?"

Shocked, Toad scooted back a bit. "You can't do Toadsgiving?! What fan fictions are you doing?!"

As she answered him, she counted off the fan fictions with her fingers. "Toadette's Burping Adventure, Toadette's Hiccup Hijinks…"

"Oh no, I'm going to have a gassy and hiccupping girl…" he sighed.

_Things that Ruin Toadsgiving!_

Yellow Toad came to Blue Toad with plane tickets. He had excitement on his face.

"Guess what? I got plane tickets to Holli Jolli Village!" cheered Yellow Toad.

As Blue Toad heard the comment on the couch, he got more confused every second. "Gee, that's nice, if it was Christmas! It's Toadsgiving, remember?"

Yellow Toad sighed when he remembered it was November. "But I spent a million coins on the tickets! What should I do now?"

"I don't know, help the mayor get out of the chimney again? No one is helping him right now…"

Yellow Toad suddenly got an idea. He grabbed the tickets, yelled, "I will save the mayor!" and ran out of the room. Blue Toad finally relaxed on the couch, until something surprising was said.

"We're not having turkey tonight, we're having chicken!"

_Things that Ruin Toadsgiving…The End, or Teehee if it was Ryan Higa!_

Madz the Penguin shut the computer and floated closer to the Toads.

"So, how did you like my new video?" she asked.

The Toads at the table held up knifes, except for Dr. Toadley, who held a crystal ball. Inside of the crystal ball was Bowser, who looked angry.

"Oh Dr. Mario, where are the mushrooms when you need it?" she said to herself.

**I know this isn't my best writing, but it's decent and funny. I think a parody doesn't have the best writing, but it's humorous. If Ryan Higa ever finds this, I hope he likes it. Oh boy, what would his reaction be? He goes on the internet a lot, I think. Well, I hope you liked it, and that Ryan Higa doesn't criticize this.**


End file.
